


After the Dark

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight is over and Sam finds Dean unconscious. Post-apocalypse, happy end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoop; originally written for [the smooching meme](http://annella.livejournal.com/995773.html). Unbeta'ed. Originally posted to LJ on April 2, 2009.

 

Sam's lying on something hard, spine digging into a long, unyielding length of it. He shifts and gets up, legs barely carrying his weight, sees a shard of two-by-four where he was. The world is dark, barely on the edge of dawn, and his ears are ringing. He remembers flashes of light, the smell of blood and an oily cloud of demons. The apocalypse that was. Or maybe what should have been, the details aren't coming to him yet.

Everything around him is ruined, a collapsed fence in shards right beside him, under him, trees flattened all the way to the car. Must be a hundred yards, Sam thinks, but the Impala is looking good, unharmed in the low light. The sleek black frame of it tugs his memory. She shouldn't be here. And if she's here, Dean's here.

Sam looks around frantically, panics and almost topples over from sudden dizziness, his balance shot by his fear and injuries. His ribs hurt when he inhales deep, ready to call for Dean; he can't hear his voice, the air tickling his throat, making him cough.

He yells Dean's name over and over, makes his way through the grass where it's bent down, gone from waist-deep to barely up Sam's ankles. There's one spot where it comes up to his knees, and that is where Dean lies. Face up, a burn mark on his temple shaped like half a palm. The lines on his face are smooth, his body relaxed and fragile from toe to head; still, so still. Sam falls to his knees, afraid to touch, doesn't want to know what his hand, touch, could do to Dean. Doesn't know what has happened to Dean; if there's any way Sam can help.

The ringing in his ears continues strong when Sam leans over his brother's face, touches the back of his hand to the tips of Dean's hair. It's soft, a concept Sam can't quite grasp even though he knows he should, but these last months have needed him jagged, tearing hard through demons and soft is something he's forgotten.

Now they're both still here, demons and angels vanished from the battlefield and Sam wants to desperately relearn what he's lost. He leans further down, kisses his brother lightly on the lips. Dean doesn't respond, but he breaths moist air over Sam's upper lip and Sam tries again. He presses down slowly, going from the tickling first touch to soft resistance, then moves his lips carefully against Dean's.

Sam nibbles on Dean's lower lip gently, traces the tip of his tongue from one corner of Dean's mouth to the other and back. Can't help himself any longer and cups Dean's head between his palms. He kisses the mark on Dean's temple, soothes it, hopes it fades away right there under his lips. He moves down Dean's stubbly cheek to his jaw, then back to Dean's lips. His back twinges every time he leans closer to Dean, but he doesn't care, needs to be even closer.

It's then, right after Sam licking his own lips and diving back in, that Dean wakes up. First, it's a deep exhale against Sam's mouth, quiet and uneven, then a tiny response from Dean, the fullness of Dean's lips moving against his and Sam has to fight his smile, his grateful happy tears so that he can keep kissing Dean.

Dean wets his lips against Sam's, lets out a moan Sam can't hear but he feels Dean's mouth vibrate against his. There's no sign of pain on Dean's face, so Sam deepens the kiss, devours Dean's mouth and licks inside. Dean's right hand comes up, brings Sam down closer so that their chests press together. Sam's lost in the sensation of soft lips and tongues, Dean breathing steady under him, and he feels like the world is knitting itself back together around them, leaving him free to explore Dean's mouth.

The moment is lost when Dean finally bites Sam's lip, holds it between his teeth until Sam opens his eyes. The horizon's lighting up with pink and Dean's looking at him, hope and a different kind of softness in his eyes. Dean cards his fingers through Sam's hair, smiles a little, and Sam answers with another kiss.

 

_\--end--_


End file.
